Verres cassés
by Froshe
Summary: Narcissa n'a pas la vie facile, entre Lord Voldemort qui squatte sa maison en toute impunité et son fils, destiné à être mangemort. N'oublions pas la soeur folle,et le mari trop lâche pour résister. Mais si elle pouvait changer ça ? Si retourner dans le temps lui permettait d'effacer ses erreurs ? Réparer les verres cassés. Voyage dans le temps/Time travel. Vis, petite fille, vis.
1. Pense, petite fille, pense

Avis aux lecteurs

ALors voilà, j'ai décidé que cette fic était une sorte d'essai. C'est-à-dire si elle n'intéresse pas grand monde, je ne la continuerais pas ;) Enfin, c'est pour voir quoi, ne pas me lancer dans une histoire qui n'attire personne :p J'ai écris à peu près cinq chapitres pour le moment de 5000 mots à peu près chacun, piur avoir une sorte de longueur d'avance. Je sais que c'est vraiment une fic spéciale, étant donné que le personnage de Narcissa est très peu mis en avant, et encore plus avec le fait que Lucius, Voldemort & Bella soient de la partie.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je pourrais continuer cette fic, parce que j'y tiens vraiment, et que Narcissa et Bella sont toutes les deux des personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup, même si je n'ai pas encore écrit d'histoire avec elles ;)

Bonne lecture alors, et ne vous laissez pas rebuter par ce style si particulier x'D ( Et pas forcément en bien XD)

L'histoire est à écouter avec : ** _Emeli Sandé. Read all about it._**

Je remercie néanmoins **_Jelyel_** pour son aide à me corriger, moi et mes défauts de temps. Que voulez-vous, le présent et l'imparfait sont les meilleurs amis chez moi x'D

* * *

Le tonnerre gronde furieusement dans le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles, une lumière verdâtre l'illuminant, faisant ressortir la marque si effrayante du Seigneur des ténèbres. Une marque qui avait terrorisé et faisait toujours et encore trembler les personnes dans leurs cauchemars. Même elle frissonnait en la voyant, car tout ceci signifiait qu' _il_ avait participé à un combat. Encore. La pluie tombait inlassablement , depuis un moment, presque comme au ralenti, glissant silencieusement sur la fenêtre en formant de larges stries sur la vitre. Elle déteste la pluie. La sensation de ces petites gouttes froides et gelées qui lui glacent le sang n'est décidément pas des plus agréables. Le ciel scintille sous l'effet du sortilège, déchiré de temps en temps par de vives et longues traînées blanchâtres qui fusent pendant un court instant, suivies d'un vacarme assourdissant. Elle secoue la tête,une fois de temps en temps, pour déboucher ses oreilles meurtries par ce son infernal.

 _Elle n'avait pas le choix._

Cette phrase terrible résonne dans sa tête, la remplissant de désespoir. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. De toute façon, - elle le regrettemaintenant- elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se rebeller. Elle avait été contente de sa petite vie tranquille jusqu'à...Elle avait perdu le fil depuis tout ce temps. Rien n'était jamais éternel...soupire-t-elle lasse. Elle espère que _le maître_ non plus ne soit pas éternel. Elle ressasse ses pensées depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Elle ne sait pas où il était. En bas sans doute. Ou encore dehors. Tout ça lui devenait de plus en plus égal. Enfin non...Pas égal. Disons qu'elle...Elle regrette. Elle n'aimait plus. C'était passé depuis des années maintenant. Il avait changé.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. La vieille horloge sonna les coups de huit heures. On aurait pu véritablement entendre les mouches voler, si le bruit incessant de la pendule ne troublait pas ce calme inquiétant. Elle se l'avoue.

Elle a peur.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Elle tremble presque en cet instant.

Elle regarde, inquiète, les secondes défiler, les minutes avancer, l'aiguille tourner. Elle savait que le moment approchait. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle craque. Sa chaise retombe en arrière, repoussée par sa magie elle-même. Elle attend, fiévreuse. Presque d'une façon maladive. Elle fixe son regard sur la pendule en or, dernier héritage d'un vieux parent de son mari. Son livre glisse de ses mains et tombe par terre. Elle ne le ramasse pas. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Si quelqu'un la voyait lire ça...Un livre de moldu, voyez-vous ça.

Elle ne pense qu'à Lui. Lui qui au fil des années, avait dû la trouver stupide. Lui, qui s'imaginait qu'elle n'était qu'une faible femme sans intérêt. Son amour, sa passion avait été effacée par le temps. Et pourtant...Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de Bella. A bien y penser, ce n'était pas comparable. Bella était folle. Complètement folle. Sa passion, son dévouement maladif, son amour presque pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui semblait...malsain. Elle enviait presque Andromeda de s'être enfuie avec son moldu de mari. Elle n'avait pas eu à connaître le Lord au quotidien, à l'avoir dans son propre manoir. Elle le haïssait. Elle le détestait de toute son âme, de tout son être. Il avait commencé par lui prendre sa soeur. Puis son mari. Froidement. Et en dernier recours, il semblait s'attaquer à son fils. Mais ça, elle ne le permettrait pas. A elle-même, il n'avait jamais rien fait. Ce n'était aucunement de la peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment et surtout pas envers elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute, avait-elle l'air sans intérêt. Mais il ne savait pas le pouvoir qu'avait l'amour d'une mère. Il ne le saurait jamais. La défunte, Lily Evans Potter avait tout à fait compris elle. C'était une femme fantastique, et elle était sûre de calquer son attitude sur la sienne si jamais elle devait protéger sa propre descendance. Elle en était sûre. Jamais on ne ferait le moindre mal à son fils. Jamais. Du moins, tant qu'elle serait en vie.

Et elle se dresserait sur le chemin du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne s'il lui prenait envie de s'occuper de son fils.

Elle continue de l'attendre, la rage dans son cœur se mélangeant à l'appréhension et à l'assurance. Le temps s'écourtait de plus en plus entre le moment fatidique et cet instant. Elle se rappela la dernière réunion. C'était horrible. Elle se rappelait de l'air horrifié, malade de son fils. Celui-ci neutre, imperméable mais en dedans bouleversé de Severus. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que la mort de cette femme, une certaine...Charity Burbââââge, l'attristait. Lui...Lui, il avait eu un air revêche, méprisant qui s'était transformé en de l'horreur et de la stupéfaction pure lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il devrait donner sa baguette immédiatement. Quel imbécile.

Le Maître lui...Rien à dire qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Son rictus amusé par la situation n'avait échappé à personne. Secondé immédiatement par le bref éclat de rire de folie de Bella devant les supplications de la victime. Elle détestait ce qu'était devenu sa soeur. Une folle. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle se rappelait avec nostalgie, les anciens bon moments passés entre elles deux. Ses moments s'étaient dissipées comme de la fumée.

Comme elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière...Tout effacer, tout recommencer. Si seulement les retourneurs de temps n'avaient pas été détruits...Le seul qu'elle connaissait était en possession de Dumbledore. Inaccessible.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Un vent violent pénètre dans le salon en faisant claquer les portes et voler les rideaux. Elle est toujours dos à la porte et elle ne se retourne pas. Pas encore. Elle attend d'entendre sa voix froide et hautaine la tirer de ses réflexions. Rien ne se passe pour le moment. Une légère brise soulève ses cheveux le temps d'une seconde. Elle les lisse de nouveau, implacablement. Elle attend qu'il réagisse. Toujours rien. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle se retourne. Toujours en silence. Il n'est pas là. Elle s'en serait doutée de toute façon. Non. Il faut qu'elle se l'avoue. Leur relation se détériore, elle en est consciente. Mais il est toujours venu. Toujours. Et savoir qu'il est là, mais sans être vraiment présent, la blesse encore plus qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. La porte est toujours ouverte, laissant le vent entrer, refroidissant la maison et gelant ses mains. Elle sent ses yeux s'humidifier, légèrement. Ils ne se parlent plus. Elle doit se reprendre. Elle doit afficher un air hautain, digne, royal. Le genre d'air qu'ont les personnes qui se sentent supérieures. Elle le sait pourtant, qu'elle n'est rien. Rien du tout. Elle ne doit pas désespérer pourtant. Elle devrait le savoir. Il ne la considère presque plus comme sa femme. Elle n'est qu'un ornement. Sa mère le lui avait dit.

 _Les femmes aiment montrer leurs bijoux, leurs ornements. Elle sont couvertes de maquillage, de bijoux en veux-tu en voilà, de robes hors de prix. Mais elles ne comprennent pas que dans la vie des hommes, les choses qu'ils aiment montrer c'est elles. Souviens-toi toujours de cela. Ne répète pas mon erreur._

Et malheureusement sa mère n'avait pas réussi à la préserver. Rien de tout cela n'aurait pu arriver, si tu n'avais pas autant fais ces bêtises...Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Elle l'aimait, il était tout pour elle. Jamais, elle ne serait qu'un vulgaire ornement à son bras. Elle était son épouse. Sa compagne. Son amour. Jamais, ils ne seraient comme ces sangs-purs au mariage forcé. Leur union avait enchanté tout le monde. Sauf sa mère. Elle avait secoué la tête, lasse de toujours se répéter, et avait prononcé ces mots. Mots pleins de raisons, elle s'en rendait compte bien plus tard. Sa mère avait tout compris. Et elle aussi à son tour. Mais trop tard. Bien trop tard. Elle avança vers le mot posé sur la commode. Seul vestige de son passage. Elle le saisit non sans appréhension, et porta le papier devant ses yeux. Une lettre, évidemment.

 _Ma très chère Narcissa._

 _Je me dois de vous informer que la réunion a lieu maintenant. Je vous prie de vous habiller convenablement, c'est d'une importance capitale._

 _Je suis sûr et certain que l'initiation de notre fils, Draco Malfoy sera pour cette réunion. Je vous demande donc, de vous montrer satisfaite de ce fait. De toute évidence, cela ne sera pas difficile, vous partagez certainement mon point de vue sur l'opinion, c'est un honneur. Mais je préfère tout de même, vous le dire au cas où, malencontreusement, vous ne seriez pas...ravie._

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Son coeur la serrait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle descendait les marches doucement, posant un pied devant l'autre avec une grâce bien perceptible. Bien sûr...Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la prévenir en face. Il avait simplement posé une lettre. Il avait été si discret...Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas remarqué. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention... Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, ses souvenirs manquaient de la submerger. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à son passé, elle prenait garde à ne pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas se faire inutilement souffrir. Lucius avait été un parfait gentleman avec elle dans le passé. Elle détestait ce qu'il était devenu..Cet homme sans coeur et si cruel...Rien que le fait de devoir héberger en sa propre maison, le seigneur des Ténèbres lui laissait un vide dans la poitrine.

Lucius ne semblait rien ressentir ? Son fils allait devenir comme lui, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle pensa de nouveau avec nostalgie à Andromeda et Bella. Comme elles lui manquaient...Ses soeurs. Ses parties d'elles-mêmes. De façon différente que les âmes soeurs mais d'une manière bien plus forte. Bien plus émotionnelles. Enfin, ça c'était avant.

Sa Bella à elle. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés volant dans le vent, son regard assuré, rempli de détermination. Sa force, son sarcasme, sa répartie. Sans sa folie qui la consumait entièrement maintenant. Désormais, l'éclat dévolu aux fous dominait entièrement ses prunelles, chassant les autres sentiments. Ses robes noires à moitié déchirées, son sourire sadique, ses pulsions meutrières, et sa dévotion tout entière acquise à Voldemort. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait plus à sa soeur.

Andy. Son visage si ressemblant à celui de Bella. Ses yeux aux paupières si lourdes. Légèrement plus grands cependant. Et ses cheveux...Lisses comme elle, bruns comme Bella. D'un brun plus doux, parfait mélange d'elle-même et de l'aînée. Son regard aimable qui semblait aimer chaque personne qu'elle voyait. Sa répartition si étrange à Poufsouffle. Ses manières douces, son air avenant mais sans être pincé comme celui qui caractérisait les Blacks.

Andy et Bella. Bella et Andy.

Ses soeurs.

Disparues chacune à leur tour.

D'abord Andy. Celle qui a fui. Celle qui s'est échappé pour épouser son né-moldu. Bob ? Tom ? Un nom comme ça. Sans intérêt. Reniée de la famille, effacée sur la tapisserie. Rapidement suivie par Sirius, qui s'était enfui à son tour.

Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Cette maison n'était-elle pas parfaite ?

Bella ensuite pour avoir suivi le Maître. Celle qui est devenue mangemort. Celle qui se jetait régulièrement aux pieds du Seigneur pour baiser sa robe. Saigneur serait plus juste ironisa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Pourquoi ? Celle qui avait juré ne jamais s'abaisser devant quiconque. Celle qui était désormais réduite au rang de serviteur. Ridicule rôle pour elle. Elle destinée à avoir un poste de pouvoir.

Au final il ne restait qu'elle. Et encore... Elle, réduite au rang de femme au foyer. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé imiter sa soeur. Elle qui faisait semblant de se conformer aux règles de sang-purs. Elle qui avait ri aux éclats lorsque Bella l'aidait à s'échapper de ces longs dîners ennuyants. Et pourtant...Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne voyait rien qui lui plaisait.

Une femme âgée de quarante-et-un ans, l'air pincé comme accommodée par une mauvaise odeur, les cheveux blancs de natures, un regard hautain figé sur son visage à jamais. Aucun sourire, aucun rire ne venait troubler le reflet. Celui-ci restait toujours pareil à lui-même, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait une glace. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait enlever tous les miroirs du manoir. Lucius, croyait à un caprice de femme qui se voit vieillir et ne veut pas le remarquer. Le Lord s'en moquait, lui-même ne faisant pas attention à son image. Il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se coiffer fit-elle remarquer avec ironie mentalement. Mais elle seule savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette image. Elle regrettait tellement tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'aurait jamais du se marier à Lucius. Elle l'avait aimé. Oui, énormément. Mais elle l'avait. Désormais, elle le contemplait avec un dégoût intérieur bien masqué par un visage impassible. Digne. Elle aurait du suivre Andy. Oui détourner Bella. Elle ne savait pas. Mais tout faire pour ne pas suivre cet avenir. Tout faire pour changer tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tout faire pour ne pas voir l'expression exaltée de Bella qui promet au Lord de tuer sa nièce. Sa propre nièce. Elle le jurait. Elle ne la laisserait jamais faire. Jamais. Mieux valait mourir. Elle ne laisserait plus personne toucher à sa famille. Peu importe son affection pour Bellatrix qui persistait encore malgré la folie de celle-ci. Narcissa ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi continuer à aimer son aînée après tout ça ? Mais c'était justement parce que c'était sa soeur. Rien de plus compliqué dans la vie que la famille. Mais elle continuerait toujours après tout c'était sa soeur.

Elle effleura de la main un des tableaux qui jonchait le mur. Quelle horrible maison...pensa-t-elle. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant toutes ces années...Mais toutes cette maison n'est qu'un enfer...La vraie demeure du lord. Rien qui ne me ressemble. Rien qui n'est pour moi. Trop digne, trop sèche. Trop froide...Tout elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus être. Elle continua de descendre les marches, avec une boule au ventre chargée d'appréhension qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle détestait chaque réunion des mangemorts. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas si elle était considérée comme une Mangemort. Sans doute pas. Une simple femme au foyer. Femme de mangemort. Femme faible. Rien de plus rien de moins. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus être. Elle fixa d les tableaux accrochés au murs, et elle se mit à chantonner une chanson moldue sans s'en rendre compte pour déstresser. Elle voulait sortir...Sortir de cette vie, sortir d'ici. Marcher dans Londres.

 _I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders_  
 _From the Dardenells, to the mountains of Peru_  
 _But there's no place like London!_

Les rues encombrées...Le chemin de traverse. Non rien ne ressemblait à Londres. Rien ne lui était semblable.

 _No, there's no place like London._

Sa mère qui lui faisait la leçon sur la vie, sur les pays étrangers. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait partir. Mais trop de choses la retenaient. A commencer par son fils...Draco. Draco qui avait demandé la permission de voyager. Draco qui voulait sortir, qui voulait fuir lui aussi cette trop horrible réalité.

 _You are young. Life has been kind to you.  
You will learn.  
_

Et elle était obligée de rester. Elle n'arrivait pas à partir. Et pour aller où ? Pour fuir quoi ? Pour fuir quelque chose qui finirait par la rattraper. Elle se souvenait très bien de Karkaroff. Le corps avait été retrouvé, mutilé, au dessous de la marque des ténèbres. Scintillante, verdâtre, brumeuse. Lumineuse. Elle savait qui l'avait lancée. _Il_ l'avait regardé fièrement. _Il_ avait dit qu'il avait eu cet honneur, tandis qu'elle, elle frissonnait. Elle avait prétendu que c'était le froid, mais l'horreur l'avait saisie. Elle pouvait mourir pour les gens qu'elle aimait, mais pas pour rien. Elle ne se sacrifierait pas pour du vide. Et pas pour son propre intérêt. Londres...Ville sale. Ville qu'elle aimait pourtant. Ville remplie d'horreur. Ville natale.

 _here's a hole in the world like a great black pit_  
 _and the vermin of the world inhabit it_  
 _and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit_  
 _and it goes by the name of London._

 _At the top of the hole sit the privileged few_  
 _Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo_  
 _turning beauty to filth and greed..._

 _I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_  
 _for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru_  
 _but there's no place like London!  
_

 _In these once-familiar streets...I feel shadows, everywhere._

Sa main était figée sur la poignée de la porte. Elle savait qu'on l'attendait. Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement souffrir pour son retard. Un petit doloris. Un regard méprisant et rempli de honte à l'idée d'être déshonorée venant de la part de Bella. Enfin de Bellatrix. Pas de sa soeur. De la Mangemorte qui suivait sans rechigner Lord plus reptilien qu'humain. Même pas un coup d'oeil de son supposé mari. Des éclats de rires des mangemorts devant sa souffrance. Son fils qui serrerait les dents. Et elle, résignée. Souffrant en silence. Mais elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus être cette pauvre chose étendue par terre, sur laquelle se défoulait le Seigneur suit à l'échec de son mari et de Bella au ministère.

Elle ouvrit la porte, se préparant mentalement à ce qui l'attendait.

Elle était prête.

* * *

Alors ? Cela vous plait-il ? Est-ce qu'une suite est envisageable ?

Tout dépend de vous ;)

La chanson est _No place like London dans Sweeney Todd._

C'est très court, je trouve mais le prochain fait plus de 7000 mots, pas d'inquiétude x'D


	2. Observe, petite fille, observe

2ième chapitre les amis :P Let's go :D

Merci à toutes les Reviews, mis en favoris, follow :D

* * *

La main en suspension au-dessus de la lourde porte de bois sculpté, Narcissa attendait fébrilement le moment où elle aurait le courage de baisser la poignée. Cependant, ce moment ne vint jamais, car, à l'instant où elle allait entrer, la porte pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement épouvantable et la dévoila aux yeux de tous. Anxieuse, mais voulant garder la tête haute, elle figa son visage en une expression impassible. Digne.

Le salon était rempli de gens silencieux assis à une table longue et très ornementée. Les meubles, qui décoraient d'ordinaires la pièce, avaient été poussés avec négligence contre les murs. La lueur vive provenait d'un feu crépitant au-dessous d'un élégant manteau de cheminée en marbre surmonté d'un miroir doré.* Le seul présent dans tout le manoir, constata-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas placé là remarqua-t-elle... Le Lord avait dû en donner l'ordre.

Elle promena son regard sur la grande table en bois, qui avant lui avait appartenu tout en prenant garde de ne pas plonger ses prunelles dans celles d'un mangemort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on utilise la Légilimencie sur elle, en ayant déjà fait les frais. Macnair, Rosier, Avery, Lestrange... Même Severus. Ils étaient tous là, comme des chiens bien dressés, à attendre le moindre ordre du maître pour sauter sur l'occasion de se faire bien voir. Son mari comme les autres. Tous là à quémander quelques faveurs...Tout ça la dégoûtait à présent. Et encore plus de voir sa soeur parmi les plus fervents admirateurs du Maître.

\- Narcissa...Quelle heureux imprévu.. Tu nous fais _enfin_ le privilège de te voir ? lança une voix aiguë trop familière à son goût.

Narcissa redressa la tête encore un peu plus, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas laisser ses pensées traîner en direction du Lord, et fixa un point au hasard au dessus de la tête de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était à moitié caché dans l'ombre, le crâne chauve, les traits pâles, diaphanes, semblable à un serpent par ses narines en fente. Le plus frappant restait tout de même ses yeux...Yeux rougeoyants dans la pénombre aux pupilles verticales comme celles des chats, mais encore plus ressemblante à celles des reptiles. Elle insuffla une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, jouant le tout pour le tout, sachant que s'il percevait cette nuance, elle serait torturée. Et pas seulement légèrement...

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour percevoir la présence des gens dans les pièces, mais sans un courant d'air, nul doute que j'eusse été encore là-haut.

Le Lord fit un sourire amusé mais néanmoins pourvu de son habituelle cruauté et se tourna en direction de son mangemort, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa, orienta également son regard vers lui en appréhendant la réaction du maître. Allait-il la punir elle ? Ou encore avait-il compris ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu, punissant son mari ? Elle n'éprouvait que dégoût pour Lucius, désormais, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Quoique...Il le méritait largement.

\- Voyons mon ami...Je pourrais presque croire que tu ne désirais pas sa présence ici... Mais je me trompe n'est-ce pas ? persiffla Voldemort en direction du mangemort blond.

Narcissa le voyait bien, il était terrifié. Pour quiconque le regardant, il restait toujours le noble Lord Malfoy, mais elle le connaissait bien mieux que les autres. Seul le lord, peut-être, savait sa terreur en ce moment. De toute façon...Qui n'était pas effrayé par le Maître ? Excepté Potter, bien sûr... Et Dumbledore. Mais elle, et les mangemorts, n'exceptaient pas à la règle. Les yeux de son mari s'écarquillèrent et il balbutia une réponse. Allons donc...Maintenant tout le monde comprenait sa peur. Même Crabbe et Goyle, c'est pour dire...

\- N...Nn...Non Maî..Maître. Elle se doit d'assister à cet évènement... C'est important... C'est un honneur se reprit-il.

Se rappelant soudainement le fait qu'elle n'allait pas rester assise toute la journée, Narcissa avança à travers la pièce, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de s'asseoir d'un hochement de tête et fila directement vers sa chaise entre son mari et sa soeur aînée. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard rempli de dégoût et de mépris que Narcissa lui rendit, un pincement au coeur. Ce qu'elle pensait tout à l'heure se réalisait en cet instant. Du mépris, voilà la seule chose qu'elle recevait de sa soeur. Non, elle exagérait...Bella lui montrait un minimum d'affection avant, lorsque elles et Lucius étaient les favoris du Maître, avant le fiasco du ministère. Mais même en ces moments, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réel...Comme si c'était intéressé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Bella, mais rien ne dissipait le doute en elle. Toujours maintenant, dès que son aînée faisait preuve de "gentillesse" avec elle, c'était forcé...Et ses "gentillesses" n'étaient pas des plus fameuses...

" J'ai fini de m'amuser avec ce moldu ! A ton tour, Cissy..."

"Cissy, viens avec nous !"

" Une réunion se tient ce soir, je t'attends, chère soeur..."

" J'ai convaincu le maître d'accorder la marque à Draco malgré son échec..."

Elle sortit soudainement de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Lucius l'appeler doucement. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle espérait que le Lord ne lui avait posé de question...Après son retard, elle voyait difficilement comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- Narcissa, reprends-toi, on te regarde...chuchota son mari, le regard désapprobateur mais effrayé.

Celle-ci se redressa d'une façon digne et porta son regard sur la pièce, défiant quiconque de lui faire une remarque, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle regardait fixement devant elle, aussi pâle que son mari, ses longs cheveux blonds arrivant au bas du dos, mais sous la table ses doigts minces se convulsaient nerveusement, triturant ses bagues..

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur sa soeur, et elle eut un sourire triste en remarquant la différence physique entre elles deux. Contrairement à elle, Bella avait des cheveux sombres et de lourdes paupières, mais la façon dont elle se tenait était la même, une façon distinguée. Narcissa se tenait assise, rigide et impassible.*

Elle écoutait le Maître parler de ses plans, l'air ennuyé, tout en regardant discrètement l'expression pr esqueexaltée de sa soeur qui se penchait légèrement en avant, comme pour mieux entendre. Des rires éclatèrent soudainement et elle se força à les imiter, suivie de près par son mari. Allons donc...Au moins lui non plus ne semblait ressentir le moindre amusement. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ils riaient. Que ce soit l'évocation d'un meurtre, d'une raillerie sur un des membres, sur une défaite de l'Ordre...Leurs rires étaient synonymes de malheur. Elle seule ne riait pas. D'ailleurs Draco non plus n'aurait pas ri. Draco ? Mais d'ailleurs où était-il ? Elle parcourut la salle du regard, fébrile, inquiète. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle força son coeur à ralentir, se promettant de demander à Lucius après la réunion.

Où était-il ?

* * *

Lord Voldemort agita la main d'un air négligent et aussitôt le silence se rétablit dans la salle. Les mangemorts étaient vraiment de simples automates...Constata-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais de toute façon, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il exigeait d'eux qu'ils agissent selon ses ordres et les exécutent avec rapidité et efficacité. Le reste importait peu. De plus, il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Un vrai complexe de jeunesse aurait ri Harry Potter. Mais il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser faiblir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait la moindre envie non plus... Un Seigneur des ténèbres ne devait montrer aucune pitié. Jamais. Grindelwald l'avait bien montré de son temps, bien que lui mêmes soit bien, bien, pire à Grindelwald. Le vieil ami de Dumbledore n'avait pas le talent, la cruauté, le sadisme requis. Quel imbécile...Et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu. Il ne ferait pas cette erreur, lui. Il se montrerait aussi cruel que possible pour parvenir à ses fins. Il y était presque arrivé. Encore un an tout au plus et il serait à la tête de tout les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et ensuite du reste du monde magique.

Il avait cependant une nouvelle à annoncer...Et la seule chose qu'il espérait voir, c'était le visage se décomposant de Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Elle commençait à être insolente, à rater les rendez-vous ou à arriver en retard. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour la désespérer. Voir qu'elle perdait tout sang-froid. Voilà qui serait réjouissant...Soudain, il se mit à crachoter et à siffler sans s'arrêter tandis que les mangemorts le regardait d'un air intrigué ou effrayé selon l'ancienneté.

\- Approche Nagini. Ramène le garçon tout de sssssuite, siffla le mage noir en fourchelang, sa voix portant dans le manoir en entier

On aurait dit que même après que sa bouche se soit fermée, le sifflement continuait à résonner. Le silence, présent depuis un moment, s'était fait de plus en plus lourd. Il sembla au Lord que quelques mangemorts réprimaient des frissons ce qui le fit esquisser un sourire sadique. Il pencha la tête en avant en voyant une longue forme sombre glisser silencieusement sur le sol de la grande demeure des Malfoy en ondulant. Nagini... Son serpent émergea du dessous de la table pour monter jusqu'au haut de sa propre chaise. Il s'enroula autour des pieds de la chaise et vint poser son cou sur la main blafarde et étrangement longue du Lord Noir. Celui-ci caressa la tête énorme reptilienne distraitement en fixant son regard sur la porte. Quand allait-il venir ? Il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il se délectait d'avance de voir l'air coincé et rébarbatif de son mangemort blond et celle choquée, désespérée et dépourvue de quelconque sentiment de sa femme. L'éched d'il y a deux ans au ministère lui fournissait une excellente raison bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Il pourrait faire exécuter les Malfoy, Snape, Yaxley, Rosier, Queudver, Avery et même les Lestranges s'il lui en prenait l'envie sans avoir à expliquer le moins du monde sa motivation. Non..Pas les Lestrange. La dévotion étrange que lui portait Bellatrix ne manquait pas de le surprendre même s'il avait donc une confiance immense en sa loyauté. Elle ne le trahirait jamais. Il en était moins sûr pour Rodolphus, Bellatrix lui ayant avoué qu'elle l'avait presque forcé à l'accompagner à Azkaban...Fidèles serviteurs cependant. Il conservait tout de même un léger soupçon de rancoeur face à leur échec pour lui ramener la prophétie. Bien qu'il la connaisse dans son intégralité maintenant, loué soit Queudver, il ressentait cette colère froide envers sa fidèle lieutenante et les Malfoy. Raison de plus pour leur infliger une correction...Dont ils se souviendraient. Il savait la réticence de Narcissa, et il en était que plus amusé.

\- L'humain venir. L'humain ssssssuivre Nagini. Nagini lui montrer de la suivre. Humain avoir peur mais humain accepter. Nagini aller plus vite. Humain lent, l'informa Nagini dans sa langue.

\- Très bien...répondit le mage noir en crachotant de nouveau avant de reprendre en anglais. Mes très chers amis...J'ai une surprise pour vous, assez particulière. Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez et en particulier Lucius et Narcissa...

* * *

Les têtes se tournèrent dans un accord parfait vers les deux têtes blondes qui elles, restèrent dignes et droite malgré le fait qu'ils soit visés. Narcissa sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette surprise, qui leur était...Dédiée ? Elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver et elle ne voulait surtout pas en être la cible. Etait-ce son insolence de toute à l'heure, ou le fait qu'elle soit arrivée en retard ? Elle espérait de toute ses forces que non et que la surprise soit agréable, pour changer. En général, les surprises ou les "cadeaux" du maître n'étaient jamais joyeux ou encore gentils pour les destinataires. Certes, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas un ami, mais elle priait pour que ça ne concerne pas Draco. Déjà qu'il avait du tuer Dumbledore et avait échoué..Elle craignait pour son honneur...Ou pire, pour sa vie. Elle savait que son fils n'était pas très courageux. Mais elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle même ne l'avait pas été ces dernières années. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, elle était considérée comme une faible chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Draco finisse mangemort. Elle savait que la réunion avait un rapport avec la marque de Draco, et elle était effrayée de ne pas le voir à la table. Etait-il en mission ?

Des pas rapides retentirent dans le couloir et elle se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de masquer sa terreur. Elle renonça à son semblant de dignité, et agrippa la robe de son mari, sous la table. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait et lui caressa doucement la main, ce qui la fit sursauter. Depuis quand était-il si doux avec elle ? Elle leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui qui conserva un visage impassible avant de lui faire un minuscule sourire, à peine perceptible. Il indiqua du regard le Lord, discrètement, et reprit un visage impassible tout en haussant un sourcil de manière méprisante.

Elle pencha sa tête, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire triste ou effrayée alors qu'elle était juste ... bouleversée.

Son bonheur était rongé par une pointe d'inquiétude. Quelle était la surprise ? Elle décida de ne plus s'en soucier, du moins le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce que la personne arrive, d'ailleurs elle entendait les pas se rapprocher, s'intensifier. Elle était heureuse sur le moment. Lucius tenait un minimum à elle, et ça lui contentait pour le moment. De toute façon...Elle avait été ce que sa mère voulait qu'elle soit. Une femme et rien d'autre. Obéis à ton mari, ma fille, et tait-toi. Voilà les consignes qu'elle avait eu le jour de son mariage. Elle profitait de ses derniers moments passés avec son mari car elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt se révolter. Qu'elle allait rejoindre l'Ordre sans doute. Une espionne...Voilà qui pimenterait légèrement sa vie...ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se concentra sur les pas qui approchaient en ignorant le chuchotement de Bella.

\- Cissy...Penses que de toute façon, chaque chose sera un honneur que te fais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A ta place, j'en aurais été bien plus que fière...

Un honneur ? Un privilège ? Sans doute, torturer un moldu, obliger son fils à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, L'imperium ou l'Endoloris. Ah, quel honneur en effet ! On ne pouvait lui faire plus grand plaisir... Mais de quoi donc parlait Bella ? Quelle était cette chose qu'elle et Lucius allaient faire pour être si généreusement récompensé ? On ne l'était que lorsqu'on réussissait une mission, et encore, ou que de nouveaux partisans s'ajoutaient dans leur cercle intime grâce à eux. Cette dernière réflexion lui figea le sang.

 _Oh non..._

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement à nouveau, de la même façon que le maître avait fait pour la faire entrer, et elle baissa les yeux, sa crinière blonde la cachant aux autres, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir. La haine avait remplacé le vif bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant le geste affectueux de son mari, et elle tordait ses longs doigts sous la table nerveusement.

\- Notre jeune ami est ici pour nous rejoindre. Des Salutations sont plus que requises en cet instant, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? demanda la voix glaciale de celui qui leur servait de chef.

Narcissa jeta un regard à côté d'elle. Le visage de son mari était livide, voire cadavérique et il lui semblait qu'il frissonnait. Elle le détestait encore plus à cet instant, devant tant de lâcheté. Un vrai père n'aurait jamais entraîné son fils là-dedans. Si elle avait eu le courage et la folie de Lily Potter, elle aurait saisit son fils et transplané immédiatement. Mais elle était une Serpentard avant tout, et ce qui comptait était la ruse. L'Ordre du phénix saurait l'aider... Il fallait juste que Draco ne reçoive pas sa marque aujourd'hui. Elle redressa la tête, en dardant un regard impassible sur son fils, qui semblait sur le point de défaillir, identique à son père. Les gênes ne se perdent pas, se moqua-t-elle. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Draco, l'incitant à se reprendre muettement, et il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête passé inaperçu auprès des autres. Enfin, elle devait se douter que ,lui, ne ratait jamais aucune réaction de ses fidèles.

\- Il hoche la tête...N'est-ce pas adorable ? se moqua la voix aigue, imperturbable. Je suis sûr qu'être ici, est un grand honneur pour toi Draco... Ne devrait-il pas me remercier ? demanda-t-il à la ronde des mangemorts, l'amusement cruel dans sa voix encore plus perceptible que tout à l'heure.

Un murmure approbateur enfla dans les rangs des silhouettes en capes noires assises autour de la longue table et prit de l'importance, jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix le rompe.

\- Maître ...C'est pour nous un honneur suprême de connaître une autre personne de la famille dans nos rangs, et je suis sûre que Draco connait l'importance de ce privilège. Nous sommes comblés... s'exclama Bellatrix, des larmes de joies lui montant aux yeux, et la voix saisie de trémolos.

Draco approuva d'un hochement de tête, sa peur à son maximum, la gorge nouée, et pensant à la douleur interminable qui allait arriver. Il n'avait jamais voulu être dans ses rangs, il s'était toujours demandé depuis qu'on lui parlait de lui, comment sa vie aurait pu être si ses parents n'avaient pas été des adeptes du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Un ami de St Potty sans doute...Un serdaigle intelligent, charismatique...Et pas le Prince des Serpentards, hautain, méprisant comme personne, fan de la magie noire, et j'en passe.

Mais il était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant, il allait recevoir la marque.

Un honneur, comme l'avait souligné sa tante. Mais pour lui, c'était plutôt un calvaire. Quelque chose qui lui rappellerait toujours ses erreurs, qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre la lumière. Il avait nourri ce projet quelque temps sans oser en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais bon, c'était vain désormais, le Lord allait lui enlever la moindre trace d'hésitation... Il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière, et il était bloqué dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en dépêtrer...A vrai dire, il ne cherchait pas vraiment. Il était devant le fait accompli, et il devait faire avec.

Trop tard, trop tard...chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde sans entendre ce que les autres disaient. Il avait conscience qu'un petit dialogue s'était engagé pendant qu'il monologuait intérieurement, mais il s'en était moqué. A présent, il devait faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

\- ... partisans. La cérémonie va avoir lieu maintenant, déclara avec délectation le Seigneur des ténèbres en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lady Malfoy.

Celle-ci avait la figure impassible bien que légèrement pâle, contrairement à Lucius. Celui-ci...Rien que sa femme aurait fait un meilleur mangemort. Les femmes Black avaient du caractère rit-il mentalement. Bien que tout effort de la part de Narcissa était inutile, il se sentait impressionné par son impassibilité. Comme si elle échafaudait un plan. Cependant la protestation ne vint pas d'elle à son grand étonnement.

\- Mais maître, c'est bien trop tôt ! plaida une voix. La cérémonie prend d'habitude plus de temps !

\- Tais-toi, lança Voldemort avec un mépris non dissimulé. Si je décide que c'est aujourd'hui, ce sera aujourd'hui Luciusssss. Et pas autrement.

Qui aurait cru que ce mangemort si lâche aurait défendu son fils ? Celui-là même qui pour éviter la prison avait plaidé la cause de l'impérium ? Personne... Le Lord esquissa un sourire amusé mais néanmoins dépourvu de toute gentillesse. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsque saisissant son courage à deux mains, son mangemort blond s'était levé de sa chaise, en défiant son maître du regard.

\- Justement, rétorqua avec bravade le blond alors qu'il le sentait bien, il tremblait de peur. Si on réfère aux règles promises et instaurées à vos débuts, la procédure doit prendre du temps. Le minimum est d'une semaine. Vous ne...Vous ne pouvez pas...le nommer en une seule journée.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Le fait qu'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts se lève pour contester ses paroles ou le fait que quelqu'un se souvienne des paroles qu'il avait dit lors de la première réunion de ses adeptes. Comment aurait-il pu lui-même se souvenir de ses paroles ? Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution pour ne pas se discréditer devant ses suiveurs.

Il poussa un soupir intérieur.

Personne ne contrariait Lord Voldemort. Et c'était le cas de le dire, qu'il était énervé. Il avait cru, naïvement il le reconnaissait, que Malfoy père serait ravi que son fils le rejoigne. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Il ne fallait que ça devienne une habitude, avec ses erreurs commises envers Potter. Curieusement, il lui semblait que le fils des sangs-purs avait été enclin peu de temps avant à les rejoindre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait dissuadé... Avait-il un espion au Quartier Général ? Ou est-ce que le fils Malfoy avait fini par copiner avec les traître à leur sang et les sang-de-bourbes ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il vérifie. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait dès lors une "excuse" pour réduire considérablement le nombre d'héritier aux Malfoy. Mais avant... Il lui faudrait être sûr qu'un de ses comptes soit marqué sur le testament. Une guerre se finançait quoi qu'en dise le vieux fou. Il était sûr de toute manière qu'il piochait allègrement dans les comptes du Garçon-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir. Aucune différence.

Il se leva d'un chaise d'un air menaçant et siffla légèrement à Nagini de l'accompagner. Le serpent glissa le long de son épaule d'un air fluide et en silence et finit par onduler à côté de son maître tout en faisant jouer l'ossature de ses écailles d'un lisse inquiétant. Elle émettait un long sifflement discret, comme une sorte d'alarme pour quiconque tente de la toucher sans son consentement. Pas que qui que ce soit s'y serait risqué. Même en temps normal, personne d'autre que lui-même ne touchait Nagini. Elle inspirait la crainte.

 _Il se rappelait avec un amusement teinté de nostalgie les premiers mots de Nagini sitôt sa rencontre avec ses fidèles faîte. Ceux-ci l'avait fuie comme l'éclabouille... Il était le seul à toucher les serpents, le seul à les admirer, le seul à leur parler._

 _\- Maître pourquoi essssst-ccce qu'ils me fuient ? Je ne ssssuis pas assssez bien ?_

 _Il avait ri de son rire cruel, aigu, surglacé qui figait le sang de son interlocuteur. Seule Nagini n'en avait cure, elle avait juste émis un sifflement agacé, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle._

 _\- Mais que t'importe le fait qu'ils aient peur de toi. **Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent**. Rappelles-toi de ces mots, ils te suivront toute ta vie._

 _Le sifflement agacé avait laissé place à un déplacement du boa femelle qui s'était lové sur ses épaules tout en sifflant quelques mots qu'il avait fait semblant d'ignorer, avant de lui caresser les écailles d'un air distrait._

Il continua d'avancer, implacablement, vers son mangemort tandis qu'il lui semblait que son fils se tassait légèrement sur lui-même. Lâche. Tout l'inverse de Narcissssa. La femme se redressa fièrement sur son siège, refusant de se laisser dominer par la peur. Il lui jeta un regard mi amusé mi cruel sans savoir qu'elle se répétait des mots rassurants depuis tout à l'heure.

Il ne va rien lui arriver. Juste un avertissement...Un léger doloris. Une menace. Rien de grave... Draco n'aura rien. Lucius non plus.

Il était euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir torturer le mari de la sang-pure juste sous ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait rien faire. Malgré sa prise de conscience évidente, il se demandait même s'il pouvait finalement en faire une mangemort, elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour empêcher son défoulement. Personne. Jamais.

Il se pencha plus en avant vers Lucius et plongea son regard carmin dans le sien, se préparant à accueillir le souvenir. Celui-ci le saisit de manière inattendue et il se retrouva dans l'esprit de son serviteur, comme s'il avait été dans une pensine. Une sensation qui le troublait profondément. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était ainsi happé à l'intérieur d'un souvenir. Etait-ce intentionnel de la part de son mangemort ? Il décréta que non. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour l'attirer ainsi, c'était certainement sa magie à lui-même qui voulait étudier cette "image" de plus près.

Le mage noir sentit son esprit s'effacer peu à peu devant l'intensité du souvenir partagé et chuta d'un coup comme transporté dans l'esprit de son serviteur. C'était un peu l'effet. Il vit avec méfiance des volutes de fumées rouges se former à ses côtés, retraçant les contours d'un paysages et de sorciers, le tout était très troublant. La brume rougeâtre laissa place à une assemblée de ses fidèles tous regroupés dans une clairière. On aurait dit la forêt interdite à Poudlard... Il avança lentement de son pas digne et noble, comme s'il avait été un sang-pur et fit un mouvement négligé de la baguette pour écarter un mangemort un peu trop près de lui à son goût. Du moins...Il fit le geste. La magie, elle n'opéra pas.

Résolu à employer la force brute, véritablement énervé désormais, il saisit le col du sorcier à ses côtés. En vain. Sa main traversa le corps du sorcier ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Allons donc...Il était dans un souvenir.

Les chuchotements autour de lui se firent de plus en plus forts, et il serra les dents. Son alter-ego n'était donc pas arrivé, il n'aurait jamais toléré un tel manque de respect. Peut-être avait-il été plus clément dans le passé ? Non. Aucun risque. Un rire sortit de sa propre gorge et se répercuta sur la clairière. Comment pouvait-il douter d'une chose pareille ? Lord Voldemort n'était jamais miséricordieux.

Marche ou crève, comme disaient-ils à l'Orphelinat.

Il secoua la tête, faisant craquer son cou. Ridicule. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental. L'Orphelinat n'était qu'un lointain souvenir d'une vie passée, rien de plus. Une autre vie.

Les marmonnements et murmures se turent d'un coup sec, le faisant tendre la tête, et se faufiler parmi ses adeptes pour voir, et surtout entendre, son alter-ego. Il réussit, tant bien que mal, à se glisser au premier rang, juste devant ses propres yeux.

Il cligna légèrement des yeux, surpris.

Son corps était encore dépourvu du visage de serpent qu'il ornait désormais, de ce corps maigre et d'un teint diaphane. Il avait devant lui, son passé, dans la fleur de l'âge, comme on disait. Des cheveux noirs, un visage tout à fait humain, malgré l'expression de noblesse affichée. Le seul détail qui les faisaient se ressembler, était l'éclat vermeil dans ses yeux, et les fines et longues mains blanchâtres qu'il avait.

Lorsque son alter-ego prit la parole, il se mit à l'écouter attentivement, avec la même ferveur, la même passion enfiévrée qu'arborait les autres tout en affichant un sourire en coin amusé, pour une fois dépourvu de cet éclat cruel. Il se demandait avec un amusement grandissant quelle serait la teneur du discours.

Son alter-ego marcha de long en large sur l'estrade invoquée magiquement, contraignant son assistance au silence le plus complet.

\- Bienvenue ici, Nobles héritiers des plus anciennes maisons, commença-t-il, nous savons tous pour quelle raison nous sommes tous rassemblés ici. Depuis la nuit des temps, les sorciers ont été plus indulgents, plus forts, plus nobles et meilleurs que les moldus. Nous leur avons apporté du savoir et comment nous ont-ils récompensés ? Comment avons nous été traités en échange ? Par le meurtre ! Ils nous faisaient brûler sur des bûcher, ils nous pendaient, ils nous clouaient sur des croix ! Nous avons tous supportés malgré le fait que la plupart du temps, les vrais victimes étaient ces moldus. Ils s'entretuaient ! Aujourd'hui, pour eux, nous avons disparus. Nous ne sommes rien, nous sommes redevenus poussière, _légende_.

La foule retenait son souffle devant le début de l'accusation visant les non-sorciers, tout en restant captivés par l'assurance qui semblait couler de chaque mot, de chaque phrase.

\- Voulez-vous être traités comme des vulgaires histoires ? Voulez-vous être relégués au rang de fumée, de fables ? Nous leur avons presque tout donné ! Et voici le prix en échange. Des fables. Des contes. Des affabulations. Et le pire, est que désormais, on nous demande de les faire revenir dans la société. De les accepter. _Non !_ Comment peut-on nous demander de les associer à nous, de, _pire_ , de les traiter comme nos égaux ? Ont-ils déjà une seule fois été conscient de ce que cela représente ? Nous sommes purs ! Le sang de nos ancêtres, des nobles, des _Maisons_ coule dans nos veines ! Notre sang est lavé de toute imperfection. Nous incarnons la sorcellerie, nous incarnons la magie dans son état pur. Cracmols, sang-de-bourbes, traître à leur sang ! Les rues en sont remplies, les écoles croulent sous leurs assauts incessants, sous leur population de plus en plus nombreuse ! Mais, qui nous dit qu'ils privilégierions notre monde, notre _magie,_ nos _terres_ pour le leur ?

Il en était abasourdi. Ses mots, il lui semblait que c'était lui-même qui les prononçait. Certes, c'était le cas, mais il se rappelait avec précision chaque phrase...Même après tout ce temps...Ce n'était pas étonnant que tant d'adeptes l'ait suivi après ce discours. Il se souvenait que ce n'était encore que le début. La suite avait tranché dans le vif du sujet, excitant chaque personne personne présente, l'exhortant à combattre. A le suivre.

\- Rien, reprit son alter-ego horriblement calme. Rien ne nous rassure sur ce sujet. Et c'est bien pourquoi, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'à la moindre occasion, leur monde deviendra le nôtre. Celui-ci, celui qui avait vu naître les fondateurs, Merlin, et tant d'autres célébrités, sera réduit à néant. Et pendant que nous ne réagissons pas, pendant que nous laissons ces intrus profiter de notre monde, ils agissent ! Le monde s'est corrompu sous leur contact. N'y a-t-il pas désormais des études de la vie moldue à Poudlard ? Ne disposent-ils pas des mêmes restrictions, des mêmes droits que nous ? Mais en quel nom ? Comment pouvons-nous accepter le simple fait que notre futur ne soit pas entre nos propres mains ? _Ils ne comprennent pas._ Ils ne comprendront jamais. Le respect des traditions, la fierté d'une maison, son _honneur._ Toutes ces choses ne sont que des notions abstraites dans leur monde. Soit. Mais personne n'a le droit de venir nous imposer leur traditions. Personne ne peut, décemment, réduire notre monde à un monde perverti, contrôlé par des moldus !

Quelqu'un parmi la foule cria un encouragement ce qui incita les autres à faire de même. Un vacarme assourdissant se leva soudain, ce qui l'avait obligé à s'interrompre, se rappela-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant il n'en avait pas été contrarié, il avait été... heureux. Enfin d'un bonheur teinté d'ambition, de manipulation. Ils avaient tous été d'accord. Ils l'avaient tous suivi. Malfoy, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, _Bellatrix_...Ils avaient tous été présent ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était sa fidèle lieutenante qui avait poussé le cri passionné qui avait encouragé les autres personnes présentes à l'imiter. Le silence se rétablit peu à peu et il se concentra encore plus profondément sur ses propres paroles. Il attendait la partie qui avait nécessité son entrée dans l'esprit de Lucius.

\- C'est à nous de prendre en main notre destin, c'est à nous de décider comment nous voulons nous organiser. Comment nous voulons vivre. Le ministère... Le ministère nous interdit certaines pratiques de la magie, pourtant indispensables. Elles seraient jugées tabou, visant à nuire " les nés-moldus". De quel droit condamnent-ils des magies ? La solution finale sera-t-elle de supprimer tout simplement l'usage de la magie ? Nos dirigeants sont aveuglés par l'envie de la protection des sangs-de-bourbes et des moldus. Ils volent notre magie ! Les sorciers perdent en puissance, les sang-de-bourbes s'attribuant le droit de récupérer la magie. Notre magie. Les fibres magiques coulent dans notre sang, se propagent en nous, et ce depuis toujours et pour toujours. La magie n'a jamais cessé d'être pour nous, le symbole d'unité chez les sorciers. La magie est le pouvoir. Et ils cherchent à nous en priver, à nous enlever nos traditions vieilles depuis la nuit des temps ! La pureté du sang n'est qu'un ramassis de sottises pour eux, nous ne sommes que des affabulateurs. Ils accusent les héritiers des vieilles maisons nobles et ancestrales, ils nous accusent nous ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre le luxe de ne pas agir. Désormais, il faudra parler avec des actes ! Il faut démontrer que nous sommes toujours là, que nous ne serons pas si facile à abattre. Que nous nous relèverons de nos chaînes, pour nous dresser plus forts et plus majestueux que jamais. Nous devons nous battre pour notre monde. Nous devons nous battre pour protéger nos terres ! Pour sauvegarder ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes et pour que rien ne soit détruit.

Il se tut un moment, laissant planer le silence pour obtenir un effet de suspens.

\- Nous voulons construire un monde meilleur, et les sangs-de-bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang n'y ont pas leur place, conclut-il.

Le discours de son alter-ego était magnifique. Il semblait passionné par ses propres paroles, tout en expliquant son point de vue d'un air qui ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation. Il était sûr que si le garçon avait entendu ce discours, il se serait rangé immédiatement de son côté. L'inverse était aussi vrai. Si un jour, le vieux fou avait parlé de cette façon, il aurait laissé tomber tout ces plans pour changer de côté. Il comprenait avec un soupçon de nostalgie pourquoi tellement de mangemorts avaient été recrutés durant la première guerre. Il lui fallait écrire un discours de nouveau. Tout aussi poignant, tout aussi vif, tout aussi engageant. Il savait qu'avec l'âge il n'avait à proprement parler perdu ses talents d'orateurs, mais désormais, c'était surtout sur les actes que se dirigeait ses actions. Un point le dérangeait cependant. Il n'avait toujours pas abordé le point qui avait dressé Lucius contre lui.

\- Vous savez certainement qui je suis. Vos parents vous en ont parlé sans aucun doute, je suis la personne la plus apte à reconquérir notre liberté. Notre monde, dépourvu de cette vermine. Moi, qui plus que quiconque s'est aventuré sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Je suis la personne qui veut retrouver l'éclat perdu des Maisons, qui veut que le monde soit pur. La gloire, le pouvoir, la richesse s'offrent à vous sur cette voie. Le nombre de personnes suivant mes idées augmentent de jour en jour, ceci à grâce à vous ! Pour que seuls les purs, seuls les nobles, restent. Je suis la personne qui vous offre tout ça. Je suis celui qui veut vous protéger. Protéger notre monde. Protéger la magie. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis Lord Voldemort.*

Ce discours, cette assurance, cette foi était sublime, il se l'avouait. Mais il restait tout de même contrarié. Il ne se rappelait à aucun moment avoir dit que la formation de ses mangemorts prendrait du temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de sursauter lorsque tout la foule s'inclina en un seul mouvement, tout en prononçant un seul et unique mot.

 _Seigneur._

Cette dévotion.

Il contempla la foule avec un regard mi amusé mi dédaigneux et monta dignement sur l'estrade, se rapprochant de son alter-ego. Il voulait entendre chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces mots.

Il s'approcha de lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy en une version de 17 ans s'était avancé pour parler à son alter-ego. Peut-être était-ce là qu'il avait prononcé les mots fatidiques ?

\- Lord...commença le jeune blond avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

\- Je préfère Maître ou Seigneur.

\- Maître...répéta doucement le jeune Lord. Comment se déroule la cérémonie mettant en place la _marque_ sur vos fidèles ?

Il avait ri de son rire encore dépourvu de cette intonation cruelle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu comprendras Luciusss, mais cette cérémonie est secrète et prend du temps... Une vie pour une autre.

Il y était ! C'était donc ça, la fameuse phrase qu'il avait dit...Rien de bien exceptionnel...Mais il savait comment il pourrait la manipuler. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir de l'esprit de son serviteur. Il avait appris ce qu'il désirait, le reste importait peu.

Tout en se mettant à tourner et à disparaître du souvenir de l'esprit de son mangemort blond, une idée germait dans sa tête déjà au bord de la folie.

 _Une vie pour une autre..._

* * *

Cette phrase : _Je suis la personne qui, blabla, Je suis Lord Voldemort._ Je l'avais déjà vu dans une fic' et j'ai adoré, même si je ne me rappelle plus laquelle ;) Enfin, ce n'est pas de moi :p

Alors ce discours ? C'était vraiment très très très dur étant donné que je n'avais mais alors aucune idée de quoi dire xD

ça vous plait toujours ? Bon, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier, je crois qu'il le double ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref ? Quelles sont vos pensées à ce sujet ? :D

Review ? :D


	3. Pleure, petite fille, pleure

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé, pesant, effrayant, dans la demeure des Malfoy. La salle entière retenait son souffle, avec une appréhension grandissante, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Narcissa serra les dents et se mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une foule d'émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refouler, tout en observant attentivement l'homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, penché au dessus de son mari.

Il lui semblait que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où l'entrée de l'esprit de Lucius avait été offerte au maître, alors qu'en réalité une toute petite minute venait de se passer. Enfin, environ une minute.

Elle redoutait de plus en plus le moment où le Lord sortirait de l'esprit de son mangemort, tout en jetant des coups d'œils inquiets à Draco. Celui-ci malgré son effroi perceptible, se tenait droit et digne, tentant d'imiter ses parents. Narcissa était fière de son fils, à cet instant même, pour sa tentative de cacher sa peur. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, et il lui répondit par un signe de tête qui pour tout autre aurait pu sembler froid, mais qui pour Narcissa représenta tous les remerciements qu'il ne pouvait pas dire par oral, et qu'il aurait voulu lui dire avant.

Ne crains rien, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il lise sur ses lèvres.

Il lui rendit un petit sourire triste, tout en murmurant quelques paroles qui ne parvinrent pas à ses oreilles, mais qui la fit hocher la tête doucement. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et son père de même en ce moment.

Elle écarquilla des yeux surpris lorsqu'elle aperçut sur le visage de Bellatrix, sa soeur si cruelle et renfermée, un léger air qui pouvait passer pour nostalgique. Que pouvait-elle bien regretter de toute façon ? se demanda-t-elle amèrement. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et même plus encore. Elle faisait partie des plus fidèles lieutenant du Maître, ce qui la plaçait dans ses bonnes grâces, et elle torturait et tuait à loisir sans être inquiétée. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir, si ? L'air triste de Bella ne quitta pas ses pensées, même lorsque celle-ci se rendant compte qu'on l'observait, replaça directement cette attitude de folie sadique sur son visage. Tout n'était que façade, songea Narcissa, interloquée. Elle était vraiment curieuse, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi avait bien pu penser sa soeur à cet instant, pour quitter son attitude de parfaite mangemort.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers sa soeur, oubliant pour la première fois toute dignité et discrétion.

\- Bella tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, sans réel espoir d'obtenir une réponse concrète.

Bellatrix manqua de sursauter et tourna son visage vers sa benjamine, tout en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé, qui contrastait sans aucun doute, avec son épaisse et broussailleuse chevelure d'un noir de jais.

\- Rien d'important Cissy. Je me souvenais de certaines choses, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle en rejetant une mèche bouclée au dessus de sa tête.

\- Quoi comme choses ? insista Narcissa, de plus en plus troublée.

\- Des choses qui ne te concernent pas, lâcha la brune, sa voix froide claquant dans le silence, troublant l'atmosphère si lourde qui s'était installée sitôt le "départ" du Lord et faisant sortit de leur état léthargique quelques mangemorts.

Narcissa haussa à son tour son sourcil blond dans une attitude méprisante et tourna la tête brusquement, tout en se concentrant uniquement sur son mari. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, plongés dans ceux écarlates du Maître, semblait s'être figé dans le temps dans une position mi-défensive mi-apeurée. La femme blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche lentement pour se remettre les idées en place, tandis qu'elle songeait au comportement de Lucius. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Draco... Il avait osé répliquer face au Lord Noir. Pour Draco, pour son fils.

Les personnes présente dans la pièce semblaient les fixer, Elle, le maître et Lucius, ne sachant où poser leur regard, comme s'ils hésitaient pour savoir lequel des trois méritait le plus d'attention. A l'exception de deux personnes, plus intéressées par leur propre personnes que par les Malfoy. Narcissa n'allait pas les blâmer, car pour une fois, elle ne voulait plus qu'on la regarde.

Le loup. Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. Celui-là même qui n'avait pas besoin de la lune pour faire ressortir son côté bestial, pour dévorer de la viande crue devant leur propres yeux, pour déchiqueter des humains, _des enfants,_ pour faire plaisir au Maître. Celui-là même était en cet instant précis, plus occupé à admirer ses longs ongles, plus semblables à des griffes qu'autre chose, qu'à fixer comme les autres une statue de cire humaine. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier à l'intention de Narcissa sans même lever les yeux de sa patte, _main._

Et le second, évidemment. Snape. Severus Snape. Celui-là même qui ne daignait même pas quitter son attitude méprisante face à égal. Celui-là même si talentueux, si intelligent et pourtant au physique si ingrat. Celui-là même qui ne laissait jamais filtrer une seule émotion, celui-là même que Narcissa préférait, et que Narcissa admirait. Elle aurait rêvé d'un mari au mélange parfait entre Lucius et Severus. La beauté de l'un, le courage, l'intelligence de l'autre. Elle ne disait pas que Lucius était stupide, non. Il était parmi les meilleurs à Poudlard. Non, le problème avait été le point faible propre aux Serpentard. Son point faible également. Lâcheté, vanité, mépris, Ambition ne comptaient pas pour elle, c'était des qualités ou des défauts peu importe le point de vue, mais ce n'était pas ce ça qu'elle voulait parler. Il était riche, beau, tout ce qu'on voulait mais lâche, désespérément lâche jusqu'à ce jour. Au contraire de Severus, celui-là même, donc, qui faisait courir ses doigts abimés par les potions sur la table, faisant légèrement crisser le bois. Cependant, Macnair le fusillait du regard, sans que Severus ne laisse le moindre signe montrant qu'il était au courant de l'agacement du bourreau. Mais n'était-il pas réputé pour être un espion hors pair ?

A ce même moment, les yeux carmins et orageux se fermèrent simultanément provoquant une agitation autour de la table.

Et se rouvrirent.

* * *

Tandis que le silence régnait toujours en maître sur l'assistance, elle convulsait ses mains, se tordant ses longs doigts sous la table. Mais ce n'était pas de la nervosité. Juste de l'impatience. Une envie que tout se presse, car elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Non, aucune raison que ce soit le fait qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. De toute façon, n'avait-elle rien fait ? Aucune raison, qui ne nécessite un doloris. Un de ses doloris, qui lui faisaient moins mal que le fait de savoir qu'elle l'avait déçu. Non, pas de nervosité.

Juste de l'impatience.

Elle posa sa main sale et décharnée sur sa lourde robe de taffetas et de velours noire, cherchant un objet parmi tous les plis. Une fois trouvé, elle sourit distraitement et sortit ce qui la préoccupait.

Un poignard.

 _Ce_ poignard.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le long de l'étui, caressant presque avec tendresse le pommeau de l'arme blanche, effleurant de ses doigts les motifs tracés sur le cuir protecteur. On aurait dit une mère protégeant son enfant, on aurait cru cette même enfant avec sa première peluche. Un lien fort entre les deux, symbolisant une harmonie parfaite.

Elle retira l'étui de protection qu'elle posa à plat sur la table en bois, et frôla du bout des doigts la lame mise à nue de son poignard, faisant s'imprégner dans sa peau la saveur du métal froid et touchant ce qui semblait être son bien le plus précieux. Le métal gelé glaça son index, durcissant la peau, et la faisant sourire. Elle fit pivoter le couteau dans son autre main, le maniant avec une désinvolture trompeuse car elle le manipulait avec une grande attention. Ses doigts glissèrent du pommeau au dents tranchantes du poignard, faisant riper ses ongles sur la surface métallique. Elle fit déraper le bout de ses doigts sur les dents sensibles de son arme, sans pour autant faire tomber une larme vermeille de sa peau. La goutte écarlate qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à voir ne vint pas, et elle reposa son couteau, le faisant coulisser dans son étui de cuir.

Elle ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois. Une unique fois.

Larmes de sangs coulent, coulent, coulent. Et rien ne peut les arrêter. Pourquoi se serait-t-elle donné la peine d'essayer ?

Le poignard... Elle se rappelait de ses yeux enjoués tandis qu'il lui tendait son cadeau, un air espiègle, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu, figé sur son visage pâle. Une mèche de ses cheveux bruns lui cachait un oeil, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il l'avait juste regardé, elle, en tendant le présent, un sourire au coin des lèvres, attendant sa réaction.

Elle lui avait sauté au cou, elle l'avait remercié et avait rangé le cadeau.

Ce qui lui semblait des années plus tard... Le présent avait servi.

 _ **Flash-Back.**_

Elle s'était tenue là, droite, digne et fière alors que son intérieur hurlait sa haine et son incompréhension, que son coeur bouillonnait dans ses entrailles et que ses émotions se déchiraient les unes envers les autres dans elle.

Sa baguette tendue devant elle, elle avait fermé ses yeux une seconde, une seule seconde, et elle était entrée. Il s'était figé en la voyant. Il n'avait même pas cherché à fuir, à se sauver. Seul son regard méprisant, hautain, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, et bien mieux qu'elle, l'avait attendue. Un sanglot s'était formé dans sa gorge qu'elle avait refréné immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas hésiter, jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas. Elle aurait volontiers vendu père et mère plutôt que ça. D'ailleurs elle aurait vendu père et mère pour du vide même. Au moment où elle avait esquissé le geste de baisser son bras, le regard triste, une voix lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

 _Tu as promis, tu as juré. Tu as dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, que tu pourrais tuer le monde entier si c'était sa volonté. Il t'a demandé de prouver ta valeur, et toi, tu as accepté. Tout plutôt que d'être recalée. Tu devais et tu dois faire tes preuves...Et tu renonces au dernier moment ? Tu renonce à tout ce qu'il t'a promis, tu renonces à lui ? Tu es décevante...Une lâche. La même que ses parents... La même que la famille. Il n'aurait jamais dû placer ses espoirs en toi. Le maître sera plus que déçu._

Son rire cruel qui la hanterait toute sa vie, s'était formé, avait éclaté. Il l'avait regardé d'une telle façon... On aurait dit... On aurait dit qu'il esquissait un sourire mi-triste mi-amusé. Qu'il avait déjà entendu ce rire et que le fait qu'elle l'emploie ne le surprenait pas. Absolument pas. Comme s'il était habitué.

\- Rien à dire ? avait-elle lancé sur le ton de la bravade, des intonations déjà rauques dans sa voix.

\- Regardes-toi...Regardes-toi comme tu as changé, comme tu lui ressembles... Je regrette.

Il l'avait désignée d'un geste du regard tandis qu'elle fixait le sien sur son reflet dans le miroir. Elle illustrait parfaitement la pâle folie qui l'habitait et qui commençait à la consumer, jusqu'à l'habiter toute entière au fil des années. Des boucles noires en pagailles, une robe de la même couleur en cuir assortie à ses gants lacés qui montaient jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa nouvelle marque, de rouge entièrement colorée, luisait fièrement sur son bras.

\- Et j'en suis fière ! avait-elle répondu avec cet aplomb qui la caractérisait tant, désormais accompagné d'une connotation grave et rocailleuse.

\- As-tu peur ? Avait-elle rajouté, l'esprit torturé et en même temps, hésitant. Un mélange de détermination mais d'un reste d'amour envers lui, bien qu'elle savait que désormais elle ne devrait se consacrer qu'à son maître seul.

\- Avant j'aurais dit oui. Mais je sais que non, je n'ai pas peur, de toute façon, je... avait-il débuté avant de se taire.

Il avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche, lentement, comme quelqu'un qui réalise qu'il a fait une erreur et que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Quelqu'un qui regrette.

\- J'en ai horreur, comment ai-je pu ne rien voir... avait-il continué de parler, comme pour lui-même.

Elle lui avait répondu une méchanceté. Elle avait mis tout le dédain possible sans sa voix, pour le dégoûter, pour l'humilier avant de le tuer. C'est lui, qui le lui avait conseillé.

 _Ne penses à rien, lance tes mots puis ton sort._

Le poignard avait fusé, devançant la lumière verte, l'interrompant dans son monologue intérieur, et il avait basculé en arrière, sans pour autant avoir les bras en croix comme les autres victimes. Non, il était resté très digne, très droit, même dans la mort.

Et elle s'était forcée à ne pas se poser de question lorsque le corps était parti en fumée, lorsqu'il n'était plus rien resté de lui, ni même une enveloppe charnelle. Plus rien, juste une empreinte sur le sol, comme l'attaque meurtrière des sorciers à Pompéi où un sort si violent avait provoqué une éruption. Plus aucun souvenir de lui.

Joue, _petite fille_ , joue.

Aime, _petite fille,_ Aime.

Danse, _petite fille,_ danse.

Admire, _petite fille_ , admire.

Obéis, _petite fille,_ obéis.

Tue, _petite fille,_ tue.

Pleure, _petite fille,_ pleure.

Mais n'ait aucun remord...

Car en effet, aucune larme n'avait creusé ses joues, n'avait laissé ses marques sur sa peau. Elle était revenue vers lui, encore plus empreinte de la démence qui l'habitait, avec une dévotion qui ne faiblirait pas, qui ne faiblirait jamais, plus rien n'étant là pour la faire regretter.

Son rire perçant, effrayant, avait retentit, brisant le silence qui s'était imposé entre elle et le maître. Il l'avait regardé d'un air ravi, d'un air amusé. Elle était sa guerrière. Sa voix l'avait interrompue, tandis que son regard se faisait vague, rêveur, brisé, fou.

\- _Bella, ma guerrière, ta valeur a été bien plus que prouvée. Ne regrettes rien, penses à ce qui t'attend._

Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui, embrassant le bas de sa robe avec ferveur, avec passion. Il serait son nouveau point d'amarre, elle avait dépassé celui du non-retour, il serait et était sa raison de vivre, et ce, pour toujours désormais.

\- Peu importe ce qui m'attends, tant que je suis avec vous. Je ferais n'importe quoi, avait-elle juré, son avant-bras gauche tendu en avant, les yeux brillant d'impatience.

\- _Je n'en doute pas_ , avait-il répondu tout en posant sa baguette sur son bras.

 _Et sa peau avait brûlé, s'était enflammée de l'intérieur, tandis que se gravait la marque de sa descente en enfer._

 **Fin du FlashBack.**

Elle se redressa sur son siège, curieuse et contente que la longue attente se soit enfin terminée, tout en scrutant son maître du regard. Il s'était écarté de Lucius désormais, et également d'elle à son plus grand regret, et tandis que le blond clignait des yeux, se remettant difficilement de cette intrusion, il croisait ses mains derrière son dos, un sourire cruel étalé sur son visage.

Ce sourire, elle le connaissait bien, et pour l'avoir vu sur une autre personne en particulier, bien qu'elle se soit jurée de ne jamais penser à lui, et c'était général synonyme d'ennuis. Elle grimaça légèrement rendant sa moue imperceptible aux yeux des autres. Elle craignait un peu ce qui pouvait arriver au fils de Cissy, Draco. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, espérant juste qu'il ferait un bon mangemort, car il était le fils de Lucius, et que celui-ci lui avait volé sa soeur, mais il faisait tout de même partie de la famille.

\- Maître ? lança-t-elle cachant son inquiétude sous l'adoration qu'elle éprouvait pour le Lord, semblant parler comme à un amoureux.

\- Ça suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistance, ordonna immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle apercevait Cissy s'affairer sur son mari, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à voix basse et tenant sa main, tout en les regardant Bellatrix se demandait quel était le souvenir qui avait prit tant de temps à être visionné... On lui avait répété plus d'une fois que sa curiosité la tuerait, mais elle était toujours vivante à ce jour à ce qu'elle savait et toujours aussi curieuse.

\- Ce... souvenir m'a permis de mettre les choses au clair, annonça le Lord d'une voix tranchante.

Le visage déjà blanc du Lord Malfoy vira à un vert pâle, maladif, et se leva doucement de sa chaise, en vacillant à moitié. Pour une fois qu'il faisait preuve de courage, ce n'était vraiment pas au bon moment songea la brune avec ironie. Il avait l'air très mal en point... Peut-être la légilimencie du maître avait fait des dégâts plus grave que ce qu'ils pensaient...

\- Donc cela prouve que la préparation de Mangemort nécessite plus de temps ? demanda-t-il, avant de rajouter avec respect, Maître ?

\- Certainement siffla le Lord, mais tu as néanmoins omis un _léger_ détail.

Bellatrix se pencha un peu plus en avant, ses yeux brillants de curiosité, et ne parvenant pas à cacher son désir ardent de se rapprocher du Lord. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait. Elle savait que le maître n'acceptait, et n''accepterait jamais qu'on défie son autorité. Et ce que le mari de sa soeur faisait à cet instant, y ressemblait énormément.

\- Maître ? demanda-t-elle en coupant la parole à Lucius avant qu'il ne fasse un malheur et se fasse descendre devant Cissy.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres tourna sa tête reptilienne vers elle, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, en ignorant délibérément le début de phrase qu'avait énoncé le mangermort blond.

\- Si je peux me permettre, mon Seigneur, quel est ce détail ?

Oh oui, décidément, elle cherchait toujours à tout connaître...

\- J'y viens, Bellatrix, j'y viens.

Son corps frissonna, comme lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Elle plissa ses yeux, les refermant puis les rouvrant et dégagea une mèche bouclée du devant de ses yeux, tout en attendant précipitamment la suite.

\- Comme je disais, avant que l'on ne m'interrompe, commença le Lord noir.

Les yeux auparavant si sec de Bellatrix se remplirent de larme de frustration, et ses joues se colorèrent en deux taches rouges hideuses, tandis qu'elle l'implorait du regard de ne pas continuer ses reproches.

\- Je disais donc, Lucius, tu as oublié une certaine chose. Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de la dernière phrase que je t'avais dite ?

Un air interrogateur prit place sur le visage du blond, ainsi qu'une certaine appréhension. Bellatrix même, était un peu inquiète en son fort intérieur, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, certaine de la tristesse infinie de Narcissa s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa famille. Enfin, excepté cette sale traître de Tonks qui ne faisait même plus partie de la famille. Une branche d'arbre à couper avait dit le Maître. Un excellent exemple.

\- Non mon Seigneur, je ne me souviens pas, avoua le mangemort, perplexe.

\- Comme c'est fâcheux. Une négligence, cependant, de la plus haute importance, siffla Voldemort, d'un air menaçant.

\- Maître, je vous promet que je ne m'en souviens pas, assura le blond de plus en plus inquiet, et perdant cette bouffée de courage qui l'avait saisi.

Bellatrix observa de ses lourdes paupières mobiles le Lord faire les cents pas devant la longue table en bois du manoir, tout en répondant avec froideur aux suppliques de Lucius. Quel lâche celui-là, se dit-elle d'un air méprisant. Il osait défier le Seigneur pour ensuite faire marche arrière... Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu plaire à Narcissa chez lui.

\- Non ? Vraiment, tu ne te rappelles pas juste avant que je ne te congédie, la petite phrase que j'avais rajouté ?

Elle vit Lucius Malfoy hocher négativement la tête, n'osant même plus prononcer une seule parole, tandis que la pression de Cissy sur sa main semblait le retenir sur terre. Imbécile...lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je te faire l'honneur de te rafraichir la mémoire Lucius ? demanda le Lord d'une voix ironique et glacée.

La femme brune en profita pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, détournant l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres du mari de sa soeur, espérant calmer sa colère froide en le distrayant.

\- Maître, susurra-t-elle presque, vous nous feriez un honneur à tous en nous renseignant sur une chose, que visiblement, nous ne nous rappelons pas, à notre plus grand malheur.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois sa tête vers elle, un air mi-amusé mi-sadique sur le coin des lèvres et s'approcha de quelques pas, alors qu'il s'était éloigné, se mettant juste derrière sa soeur.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit, Bellatrix, de te taire. Malgré tout, je vous ferais le privilège, comme tu le dis, de connaître, ce petit ... détail.

Cachant ses larmes adroitement, la soeur de Narcissa adressa un minuscule sourire à son Maître, rempli de dévotion et presque de tendresse. Elle savait que quiconque d'autre aurait été dolorisé. Mais elle faisait partie de ses mangemorts les plus dévoués, et malgré ses paroles rudes, elle savait qu'il tenait, ou du moins voulait savoir qu'il tenait, légèrement à elle.

L'assemblée entière, Snape y compris, ouvrit de grands yeux curieux, et se penchèrent légèrement en avant dans l'espoir de mieux entendre la révélation, bien que la voix du Maître dépassait toutes celles des autres, pas par la tonalité mais par l'assurance qu'on sentait, par le pouvoir qui en dégoulinait. Elle-même se concentra encore plus intensément sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, délaissant sa soeur et son beau-frère. En parlant de mari, elle se demandait où pouvait donc être Rodolphus... Elle promena son regard sur l'assemblée, cherchant en vain son mari, avant de poser ses yeux sur un siège bien loin d'elle. Ah. Il était donc là... Dommage, elle avait espéré qu'il soit absent.

Un vain espoir malheureusement. Mais elle savait que chaque mangemort se devait d'être présent aux réunions...

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, Rodolphus Lestrange. Si elle avait pu choisir, elle aurait sans conteste préféré Regulus Black si ce traître n'avait pas déserté, car il avait une fortune plus imposante que celle des Lestrange. Et puis, elle aurait pu garder son nom. Son magnifique nom... Alors qu'elle était réduite à porter celui de son mari, un pleutre, un avec une dévotion vacillante. Mais elle n'aurait jamais aimé quelqu'un, elle réservait toute sa tendresse et sa passion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis que l'autre... Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle s'était jurée...

Le reste se passa si rapidement qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir été plongée dans une sorte de brouillard comateux, lui emprisonnant les sens, qui l'empêchait d'intervenir, ne lui permettant que d'assister à la scène, sans autre possibilité. Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé agir... Vraiment, pour une fois, défier son maître qu'elle admirait, qu'elle adorait, passer outre ses ordres. Mais de toute façon la question ne se posait pas étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Le maître reprit la parole tandis que l'ensemble des mangemorts se concentraient avec une immense dévotion sur ses mots à venir.

\- _Une vie pour une autre Lucius._

Il pointa sa baguette, ou plutôt celle empruntée à la personne même sur laquelle il pointait l'arme magique, d'un geste vif et droit du poignet. Une grimace amusée et sadique tordit ses traits lisses et reptiliens d'une blancheur diaphane et il se réjouit de l'expression remplie de terreur qui anima le mangemort une fraction de seconde avant que le mot décisif ne franchisse ses lèvres.

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

Et il tourna sur lui même, levant sa cape, et disparaissant dans un tourbillon de noir et de magie.

Au même moment le corps s'affaissa sur son siège comme au ralenti, tandis que les autres personnes dans l'assemblée regardaient avec un air ahuri la scène. Tout s'était passé si vite... Tellement rapidement que personne n'aurait pu anticiper ce qui allait se passer. Sonnée, Bellatrix plongea son regard en direction de celui de sa soeur, figée comme une statue de cire, la bouche à moitié entrouverte, toute trace de sa digninité disparue, la main tendue vers son défunt mari. Elle tourna la tête précipitamment en entendant des bruits de courses. Elle parvint à apercevoir la chevelure de son neveu qui disparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte, les joues baignées de larmes qui coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Certes, c'était un peu le cas.

Sortant difficilement de cet état pétrifié, elle se leva bruyamment et avança vers Cissy, un air compatissant, le premier de toute son existence depuis son entrée chez les mangemorts, et lui attrapa la main, tout en lui caressant la joue.

Narcissa ne réagissait toujours pas, comme morte. Elle prit peur et fit passer rapidement sa main devant le visage de sa soeur ; aucune réaction.

\- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT hurla la mangemort brune avec sa voix de démente.

Elle en profita pour lançer un sortilège Doloris au hasard, qui fit hurler de douleur une des personnes présentes dans la salle, et sitôt le sortilège et les paroles criées, la pièce explosa sous la précipitation des départs.

Les personnes se levèrent de leur chaise, les faisant tomber derrière eux, et disparaissant un à un, en transplanant, accompagnés de cet effet de tourbillon de cape noires qu'avait initié Snape et que les mangemorts avaient adoptés. Seule une acre fumée opaque resta flotter dans la pièce, accompagnant Narcissa figée sur sa chaise, Bellatrix à genoux devant sa cadette - ̶A̶n̶d̶y̶ ,non, Andromeda, ne comptait plus- et le cadavre de Lucius Malfoy effondré sur son dossier.

\- Narcissa chuchota Bellatrix, inquiète devant l'impassibilité de la blonde.

Toujours rien venant de sa part...

\- Narcissa...Narcissa...Cissy

La femme brune aux lourdes paupières continuait de répéter inlassablement le prénom de la Lady Malfoy espérant la sortir de sa torpeur si longue...Trop longue...Tellement longue...

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'un rire perça le silence monotone qui s'était installé et inspira lentement avant d'expirer en posant la main sur son coeur. Elle se leva, intriguée, en se demandant sa provenance. Elle tourna alors sa tête vers Narcissa, pour voir sa réaction, espérant que cela l'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum réagi. Bellatrix manqua de sursauter à nouveau lorsque sous ses propres yeux, elle vit sa soeur se balançer d'avant en arrière, les mains posées sur les deux côtés de sa tête, la bouche ouverte en grand laissant échapper ce rire sardonique rivalisant avec le sien. Un trait de famille, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

Elle s'avança vers Narcissa avec détermination et se plaça en face d'elle en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Elle agita sa main devant le visage de la blonde, en une dernière vaine tentative pour la réveiller. A défaut de moyen, elle attendit une seconde et fit voler sa main.

Le bruit de la claque retentit dans toute la pièce, tandis qu'à présent sortie de cet état, Narcissa pressa sa main contre sa joue endolorie, stupéfaite par la violence du coup et encore plus par le fait que sa soeur avait osé lever la main sur elle.

Sa voix glacée chargée d'ironie brisa l'étouffant silence, tandis que Bellatrix se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Merci.

La brune releva sa tête baissée, la fureur dansant dans ses yeux de folle, une grimace colérique tordant ses traits, la chevelure encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, tout en dardant sur Narcissa un regard rempli de regret et d'énervement.

\- Merci ?! Tu te rends compte comment tu te comportais ? mentit-elle pour cacher ses émotions.

Se redressant d'un air digne et noble, sans un seul regard pour le corps de son défunt mari, toujours affaissé sur sa chaise, Lady Malfoy se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas altier, royal. Comme d'habitude.

\- Je m'en doutais murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même, avant de reprendre plus fort, cela aurait déçu ton _Maître_ n'est-ce pas ?

Toute compassion disparue, Bellatrix s'avança d'un pas, emplie d'une dévotion intense envers le Lord, et furieuse envers sa soeur.

\- Il le méritait ! Ce n'était qu'un lâche, un bon à rien ! hurla-t-elle folle.

Le visage fermé, Narcissa se retourna lentement.

\- Il le méritait ?

\- Parfaitement ! rétorqua la brune, remplie d'une folie furieuse.

Tandis que Narcissa disparaissait dans l'encolure de la porte, elle fit pivoter sa tête comme une chouette, et lâcha une dernière phrase d'une voix neutre, un masque bien installé sur le visage.

\- Je voudrais que tu ressentes ce que je peux penser. _J'espère que tu vas souffrir._

* * *

 _Merci pour ces reviews 3 Je vous aime :D_


End file.
